namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
Religion '''is the belief in a higher power, or creator whether it be one or many gods. Throughout history, there have been several different religions that dominated the world. Single God Religion In the era of '''Nami and Dori, there was a church dedicated to one God, a being with absolute control over all reality, and the creator of both the Chi World believed to be called the human world, and the Astra World, believed to the after life, where a being opposite to God resides, the Devil. This belief saw God as the master of Light, and Goodness while the Devil to be the master of Darkness and Evil. Villagers would pray and worship the God of Light in a church like building known as the Light Temple. There are many similarities between this religion and real life. It is heavily believed by Nami and Dori that Ganieze is the God of Light that the religion worships. Evidence that Ganieze might be the God of Light come from the facts that Ganieze was often seen wearing Yellow, the color that represents Time, while the color White represents Light. Ganieze has also never been seen using Light Magic, nor Time Magic, but he has been seen using Wind several times. Evidence that Ganieze might be the God of Light comes from the fact that he is the first known user of Titan Energy, which has the ability to control all known reality. How he got this power is unknown, but it is possible that he created both universes, the trees and every living being ever with it. He is also immortal, even after giving up Titan. Three Gods Religion In the era of The Great Ones, a religion was spread that replaced the original Single God Religion. This religion came from the belief that there are three gods, two of which are opposite to each other and one that is neutral to both. These three gods are Nami, Dori, and Kaname. Dori is seen as the god of Darkness, Speed, Evil, and the colors Blue, and Black. He is believed to watch over the elements of Water, Dark, and Space. Opposite to Dori, is the god of Nami, whom is the god of Light, Strength, and Goodness. He watches over the elements of Fire, Light, and Time. Kaname, is neutral to both, and is seen as the god of Neutrality, Tranquility, and Wisdom. Kaname watches over the elements of Earth, Wind, and Holy Energy. The legends of these gods started appearing around the times of Nami and Dori's dissapearance from the world, and were quickly spread due to fact, but stories were altered as they were whispered from person to person. After one hundred years, it became a fully accepted religon. It is believed that three beings came into existance, and created each of the elements that they watch over, Kaname also creating life itself with Holy Energy. It is believed that all three gods are in a constant war with one another, but all locked in a stalemate. While there is one religon, several villages favor one god over the other two, and build churches to worship them as well as study the respective elements of the god. In reality, Nami, Dori, and Kaname were only humans. In fact, the only one of the three who ever gained the power of god was Dori, when Ganieze gave him Titan in order to defeat Rhyden. This however is not mentioned at all in the religion's stories. Nami, Dori, and Kaname gained their initial fame by fighting Demongo who was believed to be the devil of the single god religion, however Kaname died in the battle prior to Nami and Dori's victory against him. After defeating Demongo, Nami and Dori eventually faught off against one another, but Nami eventually won this fight, killing his brother, and then disappearing from the world forever. Nami has used both Light and Fire Magic, but never had Time, and Dori used Water and Dark, but never Space. Kaname has used Earth, but never Wind, or Chi (Called Holy in the time of The Great Ones). Astra is not mentioned at all, most likely because everyone in the Chi World born with Astra Energy have been killed off, and no life exists anymore in the Astra World.